The Incredible Hulk
"'''HULK SMASH!!!!'"―Hulk. '''Robert Bruce Banner' (performed by Edward Norton, Mark Ruffalo in The Avengers) was a normal human scientist until he was exposed to gamma radiation which turned him into a big green monster called the Hulk. He is one of the first five founding heroes of the Avengers and serves as the main powerhouse of the team. Powers. *'Transformation:' Due to the gamma radiation that has mutated his body, Bruce Banner is able to transform between his normal, unpowered human form and the form of one of the most powerful superhumans on Earth. Bruce can activate by force of will. In addition, this transformation has led to a dual consciousness, with one being Bruce Banner and the other the Hulk. As of now, the Hulk is in charge of their shared body. He has only transformed back into Banner a handful of times. *'Superhuman Strength:' As the Hulk, he has virtually unlimited superhuman strength at his disposal. He is strong enough to match his teammate Thor in combat, as well as break through the incredibly powerful gravitational influences of the villain Graviton. He is easily able to heft objects like tanks with one hand and use them akin to a baseball bat. This strength also allows him to leap incredible distances. The Hulk's strength increases when he is angry, and this is something that has led to the downfall of many villains. It is said when the hulk is "Calm" he can lift up to 90 tons. But when enraged or exited, the Hulk's strength grows to where he can lift easily over 100 tons. *'Weaponizing: '''As the Hulk, he had to make something useful out from any object he can find and used them as melee and ranged weapons like tanks, missile launchers, signboards, cars on foes. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Hulk can heal even the most serious wounds within seconds. *'Superhuman Durability:' As the Hulk, Banner possesses near-invulnerability toward all types of harm. He has been struck with bullets, laser cannons, powerful magical and technological energy blasts, and falls from great heights with no injury. His Durability is similar to that of Thor Equipment *He has the Gamma Blaster which is a band that can shoot gamma blasts and maximize the force of hulks blows Trivia: *Jaden will first meet the Hulk in ''Jaden meets The Incredible Hulk. *The Hulk will appear again in Jaden joins The Avengers. *Jeffrey will first meet the Hulk in Jeffrey & Friends Storm Adventures of The Incredible Hulk. *The Hulk will return again in Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Avengers. *Bruce Banner makes a cameo in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Iron Man 3. *The Hulk will return in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Jeffrey, Jaden and Hiccup will find and reunite with Hulk again in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Thor: Ragnarok. *The Hulk will encounter Jeffrey, Pooh, Jak, Daxter and their friends in Jeffrey, Pooh, Jak, Daxter & Friends' Adventures of Hulk vs Wolverine. *Bruce Banner is Aqua's favorite Avenger. *In The Super Hero Squad, The Hulk is childlike, good-natured, and even jovial, but is prone to "major anger issues" that lead to unintended mishaps. He owns a massive collection of comic books, and tends to get into juvenile arguments with The Thing from the Fantastic Four over which one of them is stronger. He also has a strong aversion to water, due to his heavy weight, which causes him to sink like a rock. Gallery ' Hulk 03.png Hulk.png|His first Outfit 59E90CE60.png|From "The Super Hero Squad Show" As a Squadie 936full-planet-hulk-artwork.jpg|From "Planet Hulk" Hulk (1).png|From "Avengers Assemble" 353px-Mission_Marvel_-_Hulk.png|From "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" Hulk_1.jpg|From "Iron-Man: Armored Adventures" Hulk_UA.jpg|From "Ultimate Avengers" Char_tv_haos_186x281_hulk.png|From "Hulk & the agents of S.M.A..S.H. 640px-Hulk_MDWTA_Chart.png|From "Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers" Hulk (WATXM).jpg|From "Wolverine & the X-Men" Banner.jpg|After Dr. Doom saved his life in "Planet Doom" 361px-Bruce Banner.jpg Bruce_Banner.png Thor_Ragnarok_36.jpg avengers-assemble-tv-spot-hulk.jpg|The Hulk in ''Avengers: Endgame (Also known as Professor Hulk) ''' Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Neutral characters Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Avengers Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Spider-Man's Team Members Category:The Eds' Adventures members Category:Marvel Characters Category:Sons Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Gamma Heroes Category:Super Hero Squad Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Adults Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Cousins Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:American characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Characters who have a short temper Category:Ralphie and his Misfits Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Characters with Regenerative Healing Category:Closest Allies of the Justice Guardians Category:Closest Allies of the Rainbooms Category:Courtney's allies Category:Multilingual characters Category:Twilight's Adventures Honorary members Category:Sunset's allies